


I Was Wrong

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Marty Scurll One Shots [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	I Was Wrong

“{Y/N}! Wait! Please!”

You didn’t stop, or even slightly turn around. You knew who was calling for you, but you just kept walking. You couldn’t be around him right now. You needed some time alone.

You’d walked all the way back home, on your own, in the dark, which is something you hadn’t done in a long time and despite the state you were in you were pretty proud of yourself for managing it without having a major meltdown. Maybe people had spotted the fact you were crying and just decided to leave you alone.

You froze when you saw him sat on the doorstep of your house, his head in his hands.

“M-Marty?” you whispered.

Marty’s head shot up and he looked at you. His eyes were red and puffy, so you knew he’d been crying. He slowly stood up and walked a few steps towards you.

“I… I know I screwed up,” he admitted.

You didn’t say anything, just crossed your arms over your chest.

“I shouldn’t have made such a big deal of it after ya made me promise not to,” he continued. “I… I’ll understand if ya want to call the whole thing off now…”

“There never was a thing Marty. We weren’t even on a date,” you sighed in frustration. “And even then you….”

“Got so nervous I managed to spill red wine all over ya dress,” he sighed, looking down at your feet. “I just wanted to impress ya {Y/N}.”

“Why? Why is impressing me such a big deal, Marty?”

“Because I like ya… like a lot,” he confessed.

“Marty, we’ve been over this,” you sighed.

“I know you’re not ready for a whole new relationship {Y/N}, I know that, but…Will you just accept that I am hopelessly in love with you, and there’s nothing you can do that will change that.”

“What did you just say?”

“I…,” he sighed. “I’m hopelessly in love with ya {Y/N}. I’ve tried so hard to pretend that I don’t, but I can’t take it anymore. It’s drivin’ me mad. I saw the way ya used to look at Adam and… and tore me apart. I wished ya would’ve looked at me like that.”

You both stood in silence for a few minutes. Your mind was racing. Had he really liked you that much for that long?

“One more chance…” you eventually said.

Marty looked up at you hopefully.

“One more chance, Marty. If it doesn’t happen, then I’m sorry, okay?”

“O-okay,” he nodded.

“And… can we go and do something a bit more fun and less damaging to my clothes?” you chuckled lightly.

“Bowlin’?” he suggested.

“Let me go get changed,” you smiled, walking passed him.

“I’ll wait out here.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

True to his word, Marty was still stood in the exact same spot 10 minutes later when you came back out wearing something way more comfortable than a dress. Marty couldn’t help but chuckle when he saw your tatty jeans and Bullet Club t-shirt.

“What’s so funny?” you smiled.

“If I’d known ya were a tatty jeans kinda girl I’d have suggested bowlin’ in the first place.”

“Well there you go, something new you’ve found out about me,” you chuckled.

“As if ya couldn’t be any more perfect…”

“Oh, and you’d better buy me a proper drink while we’re there. No more girly wine, I want a proper beer.”

“Oh God, marry me now!” Marty chuckled. “You really are perfect.”

You couldn’t help yourself when you blushed. Maybe spending more time with Marty will be a good thing after all…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“You are totally cheating!” Marty pouted as you hit your third strike in a row.

“No, you just suck at bowling,” you smirked, poking your tongue out at him. “Come on, your up. See if you can actually hit a pin this time.”

Marty pouted even more as he picked up his ball, making you laugh even more. You sipped your beer as you watched him. You were almost sure he was just messing around to make you laugh, but you were enjoying it. You were both way more relaxed than you had been at the restaurant and you were genuinely enjoying spending time with him.

“AH ha!” Marty cheered. “I finally hit one.”

“Yeah… one… singular,” you chuckled.

“You’re enjoying teasing me, ain’t ya?”

“Yup,” you replied, popping the ‘p’.

“Bet ya wouldn’t like it if I teased ya.”

“But that would be pointless seeing as I’m winning.”

“Damnit,” he muttered, smirking. “I’ll have to try distracting you instead.”

“And how do you intend to do that, Mr 'Villain’?”

“Like this….,” he said, stepping closer to you and without warning pressing his lips against yours.

You were shocked at first and thought about pushing him away, but when you felt how gentle, yet needy his kiss felt, you couldn’t help but respond. Marty pulled back way too soon for your liking, with a huge smirk on his face.

“Try and bowl now,” he winked.

You felt your legs shaking a little as you made your way up to take your turn. You knew Marty was watching so you tried to clear your mind, but damnit that guy had got inside your head. You could only watch in defeat as your ball slowly rolled into the gutter.

“Haha! Not so easy when you’re distracted, is it?” he chuckled.

You walked back over to him and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“I was right about you,” you said, looking him in the eye.

“About what?”

“You being a villain, cause you just stole my ability to think about anything except you.”

Now it was Marty’s turned to be stunned.

“I… wait? What?”

“Just shut up and kiss me again.”

Marty didn’t need telling twice as his lips soon found yours again as he rested his hands lightly on your hips.


End file.
